


Nightmare

by Thatoneassassin



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneassassin/pseuds/Thatoneassassin
Summary: Hanzo's dreams are never pleasant





	Nightmare

Jesse had gotten back late. Hanzo was already asleep when Jesse climbed into bed next to him. Hanzo turns and wraps his arms around Jesse in his sleep seeking the warmth. Jesse fell asleep quickly. Jesse drug his eyes open blinking away the fatigue of the day and tried to identify what has woken him. It was a shout form Hanzo who was now sitting and staring off into the dark room. He was muttering quietly to himself and jesse was only able to catch a few words

“Im sorry… i couldn't… it… fault…” Hanzo seemed almost in a panic as if pleading with the darkness around them.

“Hanzo y’alright” Jesse was concerned now 

“It won't come off” Hanzo brings his hands up to and begins rubbing them together as if trying to remove something 

Jesse reached for hanzo only to have his hand shoved away the second it made contact.

“Im sorry please” Hanzo resumed pleading with the dark room.

“sorry?“

“It won't come off” hanzo’s hands fall limp into his lap.

“Hanzo darlin i can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong” Jesse sits up and reached out to hanzo only to be violently shoved away. Jesse reaches over and turns on the bedside lamp so he can see Hanzo. He is staring at his shaking hands in abject horror. 

“It wasn’t his fault” Hano says almost so quiet jesse can hear him.

“Whose fault”

“He didn't need to die” Hanzo seemed close to tears

“Who didn't need to die”

“It won't come off”

Jesse takes a moment to consider his options.

“Darlin i'm gonna go get lena. I'll be back just as soon as i can.”  
Jesse climbed out of bed and ran out of their shared apartment and down the hall toward lena and emily’s apartment. When he got to there he began pounding on their door. After a minute a tired Emily opens the door yawning

“What”

“I need to talk to lena its important”Jesse Exclaims leaning against the doorway breathing hard. Emily nods and runs to get Lena.when she arrives before she can ask Jesse informs her what is going on with Hanzo.

“ he's unresponsive? We should hurry it probably wasn't a good idea to leave him alone.”

“Shit i didn't think of that” Jesse grabs Lena’s arm and leads her back to the apartment. When they pass the bathroom the light is on but the door is closed. As they stop they hear the water running. Jesse knocks on the door.

“Hanzo sweetheart please talk to me“

“...blood...come off”

“I've got an idea i'll be back” Jesse watches Lena runoff and after a second he turn back to the door. 

“Hanzo please talk to me. If yer not gonna talk i'm gonna have ta fill the silence myself and i know you don't like that… i wish i could help, you always seem to have some piece of wisdom for me when i'm in a pickle and now i can't do a damn thing… please just say something, anything i'll take anything.” Jesse leans his back against the door and puts his head in his hands.” i need a smoke” he pushes off the door and walks into the bedroom and digs around for the pack of cigarettes he has hidden in his serape drawer.”where the fuck are my cigs”

“ Hanzo threw them away” Jesse spins around and sees genji standing in the doorway 

“He what”

“You know he hates that you smoke, so he threw them away” Genji stepped into the room and placed is hands on Jesse’s shoulders.” i think i know how to help my brother” Genji turns and makes his way back to the bathroom door. He knocks gently on the door before opening it quickly stepping inside and shutting it behind him. 

Jesse forced himself to wait, He trusted Genji with both his and Hanzo’s life but waiting was hard. Knowing that the most important person in your life was hurting… and there's not a damn thing you can do about it .jesse sat just beside the door and waited.What seemed like hours later the door opened and genji called him into the bathroom.   
When jesse entered the bathroom and saw hanzo slumped on the floor clinging to Genji with his ear pressed to his chest. Genji gestured him over and Jesse sat behind Hanzo and he wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s troso. The archer is shaking. Hanzo unwraps one of his arms from around genji and blindly grasps for Mccree’s hand, when he finds is he clings to it in a white knuckled grip. Jesse makes what he hopes are soothing sounds as they sit there. After a long while Hanzo takes a deep breath and releases them both. 

“ i apologize”

“Now let me stop ya right there. There ain’t nothing to say ya sorry for. We all have nightmares an i ain't gonna hold a particularly bad one against you. Now come back to bed.”


End file.
